


The Accidental Way We Say “I Love You”

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fights, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Prince and Anxiety are having an argument and accidentally state their love for each other. -Curious Anon





	The Accidental Way We Say “I Love You”

When Roman returned to the common area, bloody and bruised but looking valiant and victorious nonetheless, Patton and Logan knew that it was time to leave. Especially when they noticed they way Anxiety was looking at the regal trait.

“Logan, you said that there was a recipe you wanted to show me, right?” Patton asked, a nervous smile on his face as he stood up from his place in front of a puzzle. Logan merely nodded, wordless as he grabbed Patton’s hand, and disappeared.

Anxiety’s arms were crossed close to his chest, lips tight as he took in Roman’s appearance. “I see you tried to get yourself killed again. What was it this time? Did some pretty girl cry on you again?” There was not getting around the sharp point of his words, the way that they were laced with a dangerous venom. “Or maybe a princess with big, blue eyes and a sweet singing voice?”

Prince’s good mood seemed to disappear. “Why do you care? At least I’m not around. I thought you loved it whenever I was nowhere to be found.” He muttered, setting his katana down. “And for your information, a knight needed my assistance.”

“Kinky.” Anx snorted.

“Mature.” Roman snapped back, narrowing his eyes. “I’m honestly getting rather annoyed with your snarky little comments whenever I go on an adventure, Anxiety. You never used to have a problem with me gallivanting about before.”

Anxiety went mysteriously quiet, pulling his hoodie tighter around him and suddenly avoiding Roman’s eyes. He made a move to get up, but was stopped from walking away by a grimy hand grabbing his arm. “Let me go, Princey.” Soft, low. A warning.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on. I’m getting fed up with your attitude towards me recently, Anxiety. You’ve suddenly become so much ruder than before. I thought we were friends.”

Anxiety was quiet for a moment, but then, “You need to stop going on those stupid adventures. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“Since when do you care about that?” Prince sounded vaguely bemused. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

Anxiety pulled away, running his hands through his hair. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth screwed up with frustration. “I know that, but it sure as hell doesn’t help me when you come back from your quote unquote ‘adventures’ looking like that!” He swept a hand in Princey’s general direction, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck. “One day you’re going to disappear, and then where will we be?”

“Why do you care so much about losing me?” Roman’s hands curled into fists, his shoulders tense and drawn as he watched Anxiety.

Anxiety’s hands went through his hair once more, quick and agitated. “I can’t lose you, because I love you, you idiot!”

“I love you too, but that doesn’t mean I’m just going to sto- wait, what?” Prince blinked, the information finally hitting his brain. He stood there, staring wide-eyed at an equally shocked and quickly reddening Anxiety. “You love me?” It felt like there wasn’t any air left in his lungs, and Roman’s head spun.

“ _You_ love _me_?” Anxiety sounded even more surprised, taking a step back, a hand moving over his mouth. “How? When? _Why?_ ” He grabbed for a nearby chair, needing something, anything, to keep him upright as his legs turned to limp noodles.

“How could I not love you?” Suddenly the distance between them disappeared, Roman gently cupping Anxiety’s cheeks. “Anx, I _adore_ you.” He breathed, eyes far too honest and warm for Anxiety to dismiss him. “I have since we started truly getting along.”

The words were stuck in Anxiety’s throat, stubbornly refusing to come out even as he stared up at Roman, lips ever-so slightly parted and fingers curling into Prince’s tunic. With words failing him, he gathered his courage, letting himself throw caution to the wind just this once, and kissed Prince.

Best decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
